


Hippocampus

by simplyn2deep



Series: comment_fic [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Seahorse, underwater creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks he needs to put a limit on how much National Geographic Danny watches if he continues to spout animal facts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippocampus

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me...this is my first mpreg fic!
> 
> written for the prompt given by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=tigriswolf)[tigriswolf](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tigriswolf/) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=comment_fic)[comment_fic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/comment_fic/)  
>  _author's choice, author's choice, "I am NOT a sea horse!" "... what?"_

It was nearing the 30 minute mark and Danny was still talking about the latest underwater special he and Grace watched the previous weekend while Steve was in LA visiting Mary. It would probably be Steve’s last chance at air travel for a while since the doctor said it wasn’t all that safe for him to travel in his… _condition_. His _condition_ being 7 months pregnant with their twins.

“I will give you blow jobs for a week if you shut up…” Steve pleaded. He’s beginning to think he needs to put a limit on how much National Geographic Danny watches if he continues to spout animal facts.

Danny glanced at Steve. “Oh, but I haven’t gotten to the best part!”

Steve grits his teeth as he attempted to get comfortable in the corner of the couch, then he looks at Danny. “And what’s the best part?”

“Gracie…our beautiful Gracie, wants to get one as a pet and name him after you,” Danny smiles.

Steve has to admit he doesn’t know what Danny’s been talking about for the last 30 minutes and rather than incur his wrath, he has about 5 seconds to remember what animal Danny had been talking to him about. It comes to him in a flash.

“Just because I’m carrying your babies does not make me a seahorse.” Steve says in his best indignant voice.

Danny tries, unsuccessfully, to stifle his laughter. “…what?”


End file.
